Lining the Pieces Up
by Tsuyuha
Summary: Roxas moves to Radiant Garden, where his childhood friend lives. When he meets her, she doesn't remember him. How will he react? RxN, SxK


_BEEP! BEEP!_

Roxas groaned. He grabbed the alarm clock and sends it across the room.

'Annoying clock' he said in his mind.

He stood up and did his routine in the morning. Then, he got dressed, wearing baggy jeans and a long black and white shirt. He looked at his room. It was... empty. All his stuff is packed in the boxes. His dad moved his company to Radiant Garden, so they have to move to Radiant Garden.

"Yo, Roxas!" a boy named Hayden said, greeting the sad blonde. "What's wrong dude?" Hayden was Roxas' friend.

Roxas sighed. "It's just that I'm going to miss this place, a lot and you, Suzuki, everyone else!"

"Haha, don't worry. We'll keep in touch won't we?"

"I guess..."

"C'mon, Suzuki is going to get mad at us..."

Roxas nodded. Then, he turned around and saw a paper on his desk...

"What the?" The paper was a drawing of an island and on the side was a little poem.

_"Walking this road_

_Without you._

_To remake forgotten promises and meet you at roads end._

_Faded memories,_

_Reconstructed memories._

_A dream-a dream of you,_

_In a world without you._

_A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory,_

_A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream._

_I want to line the pieces up-yours and mine_

_---Namine 3 "_

He smiled. Namine Tateisu. His childhood friend. She moved to Radiant Garden since her mom got a job over there and her dad moved his company over there... The only thing that was weird to him that he kept in touch with his bestfriend, Axel, Namine's older brother. Everytime he asks for Namine, he would, "She out with her friends, like always..."

_"---ine, where are you moving to?" asked a blonde boy._

_She threw a rock in the pond. "Radiant Garden. My mom got hired a job over there... and my dad is moving his company there..."_

_"Oh. That place is very from here..." said the blonde boy in a sad tone._

_"Don't worry, ---xas, I'll give you a drawing, so you could never forget me, eh?" Namine gives him the drawing. The drawing was so artistic and real. It was colored. The drawing was a little island and a girl and boy was making a sand castle. Next to it was a little poem._

_" -------------_

_Without you_

_To remake forgotten promises and meet you at roads end_

_----------------_

_--------------------------_

_------------------------_

_In a world without you_

_-----------ttered dream -------------_

_A far-off memory-------------_

_-----------ine the pieces------------- _

_Namine 3 "_

_"Wow, Namine! Thank you!" the blonde boy. He reached something in his pocket and took out a heart shape necklace. "Here! You can keep it. I told mom to buy it for me, so I can give it to you as a memory..."_

_Namine's eyes were in sparkling. "Thanks, Roxas! It's so pretty!" She wore it around her neck. "I'll never take it off! I promise! As long you keep that drawing of mines..."_

_"Promise..."_

"--ine... NAMINE! GOODNESS SAKE! WAKE UP!" yelled a red haired girl.

"Damn. Okay. Chill Kairi. Your acting it's like the end of the world or something..."

Kairi glared at her. "I've been trying to wake you up for the past 10 minutes, **ICE DOLL**!"

Now, it was Namine turn to glare. "Well, sorry. I just had this weird dream..."

"What kind a dream was it?" Kairi asked.

"Well, it started off..."

"I see. So you think it's real. Like it happened in your life before?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah. I have proof!" Namine went to her drawers then she got a heart shape necklace. "See? That boy gave me a necklace exactly like this..."

Kairi looked at her necklace. Namine's been wearing that necklace for 4 years or more...

Then Namine had an innocent face on. "So, Kairi, what brings you to my room...?"

"YOU FORGOT? We're going shopping with girls and the boys in 15 minutes!" Kairi shouted.

"Shit..."

"Got that right..."

Unknown to them, a red haired spiky boy was behind the room, listening to their conversation.

He sighed. _Roxas, I wish you were here... _

_"Ah, finally here..." Roxas said. _

_A/N Please Review! This is my firtst time.. > _


End file.
